Adventure Time (5 Minute Short)
by drjones168
Summary: This is just a short little story I thought up but couldn't really think how to continue. Hopefully it's enjoyable for all of the 5 minutes it'll take for you to read it!


**Adventure Time**

"Hey Jake?" Finn asked, clutching his sword tightly as the two friends were pushed against a wall, their backs pressed against the cold stone as a horde of Bad Dudes surrounded them, drawing ever closer.

"Yeah, dude?" Jake replied, his eyes scanning the horde.

"I don't think we're gonna get out of here this time, man," Finn replied, poising himself to take out the closest Bad Dude.

"Hold on dude, I got an idea," Jake said, growing to ten times his size, laughing as he batted the Bad Dudes out of the way like tiny little bowling pins.

Finn chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled his sword from the body of the last Bad Dude, watching as Jake began to shrink again, his head covered in dirt and pebbles from the dungeon ceiling. The two continued laughing as they made their way through the next door, wondering how they could have ever been so scared of a couple of Bad Dudes.

"That was a close call dude," Jake said, walking on all fours as the two friends traversed the next dungeon room. "Lucky we got that super cool medallion before we went in here, otherwise I wouldn't be able do that," He added, gesturing towards the bright pink, heart shaped pendant he wore around his neck.

"Yeah, the magic negate field in here is intense," Finn replied, swishing his sword about, listening to the whistle it made as it sailed through the air.

From the next room, an arrow came flying through the air, glowing like a magical bolt of lightning. It struck the pendant hanging about Jake's neck, shattering as it cleaved the jewel in two. As Jake stared in horror at the now broken medallion on the ground before him, a giant beast stepped forth from the shadows. It was another Bad Dude, a Big Bad Dude. Its armour, hewn from the remains of past adventurers, glistened in the torch light of the cavern. In one had he held a magical bow, and in the other, a handful of glowing arrows, caught in the grasp of his beastly fist. He let out a roar that shook the dungeon walls, loosing rocks from the ceiling that pattered off of Jake and Finn's heads like hail.

"Bummer dude, the pendant broke!" Jake exclaimed, taking a step back as the Big Bad Dude stepped forward, now drawing an ethereal arrow in his bow, aiming it at the dog.

Finn readied his sword, and as the second arrow was flung through the air, he swung, cutting the magic bolt in half with expert precision. He then charged, noticing the glint of another pendant hanging around the neck of the Big Bad Dude, aiming for the obvious weak spot, his sword held straight out in front of him.

Jake yelled encouragement, circling the beast as Finn charged it head on, only to see the Big Bad Dude swat him out of the way like a troublesome fly. Jake watched, horrified, as his friend was flung across the room, his sword clattering across the floor of the dungeon, just out of reach of either of the adventurers. Jake tried to stretch for it, but the negate field that hung in the dungeon constricted him, and he yelled out in pain as he felt his joints moving into positions they shouldn't be in.

The Big Bad Dude roared again, and slowly made its way towards Finn, its footfalls shaking the room, and causing the sword to clatter up and down in place. Jake made a run for it, galloping across the dungeon floor and retrieving the sword, just as the beast made it to Finn, dropping the bundle of arrows to pick up the frail human and dangle him above its mouth.

Jake tossed the sword at the beast's pendant, yelling as he did so. The sword soared through the air, and the beast turned, distracted by Jake's yell. The pendant swung into the path of the sword, shattering as the sword struck it, and releasing a blinding pink light.

As it faded, Jake could see Finn, slumped against the wall, beside a pile of armour and bones. Within that pile, was a Tiny Dude, only the size of a cat. Jake growled and barked at it, and the Tiny Dude scampered away, defeated for now. Jake turned to Finn now, and roused him to relay the news of their success.


End file.
